


Неузнанный знакомый

by ABnne



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: Злодею не нравится сражаться с Героем, но это единственный способ не сражаться с целым миром.Герой Чиаки/Злодей Мидори ау.





	Неузнанный знакомый

Сначала ему показалось, что он умер. 

Внезапная вспышка света, удар, толчок, а потом — темнота. Герой не мог даже сказать, находился ли он без сознания после этого, или просто мир вокруг него на какой-то момент перестал существовать. Единственное, что он знал точно — все его органы чувств отключились на неопределенное время. Может, прошло несколько минут, а может — год, он не мог судить.

Но сейчас Герой начал приходить в сознание. Вернулось ощущение своего тела, возможность пошевелиться и прочувствовать то, что его окружало. Пальцы сжали какую-то ткань, по ощущениям хлопковую — простыня, что ли. Слышно монотонное жужжание приборов, в помещении достаточно прохладно, но комфортно, мешает в полной мере оценить обстановку только одно — повязка на глазах, которую никак не стянуть. Неужели во время аварии — а, по размышлениям Героя, это именно она и была — он получил серьёзную травму? Или же Герой в плену в злодейском логове? Такая возможность тоже неисключена, хотя и маловероятна. Время течёт, а Герою только и остаётся рассуждать о сложившейся ситуации. 

— Он поправится? — раздавшийся откуда-то слева смутно знакомый голос заставляет вздрогнуть от неожиданности. 

— Конечно, де гозару. Понадобится немного времени, но скоро он восстановится ,— а вот этот голос ему совсем не знаком. 

Вероятно, собеседники считают, что он ещё спит, а значит, Герой случайно подслушал чужой разговор. Это немного противоречит его принципам, он всё же не шпион, но, учитывая обстоятельства, он решает не корить себя за это. 

— Отлично. Спасибо тебе.

— Без проблем, де гозару! 

Звук шагов исчез в неизвестном направлении, двери закрылись, а Герой остался один на один (по крайней мере, он не ощущал присутствия других людей) со своим неузнанным знакомым.

— Проснулся? Хватит притворяться спящим. 

Герой пытается подняться на локтях, тело ноет, где-то возникает острая боль — дают о себе знать боевые и не очень ранения. Но двигаться можно — уже хорошо. 

— Где я? — произвольно срывается с языка Героя, а тот только рад, что не потерял возможность разговаривать.

— На моем корабле, в больничной палате, твой корабль оказался неисправен, и… 

— Кто ты? — перебивает он. Герой знает эту историю. Собирался лететь домой, потерял управление, столкнулся с чем-то, дальше — ничего, и вот теперь он, оказывается, лечится у кого-то. Но кто его спас и зачем? Вот что волнует Героя больше всего.

— Твой заклятый враг. Злодей. 

— Отличная шутка. С чего бы моему противнику спа…

— Не шутка. 

Разговор оборвался, в голову Героя начинают закрадываться худшие подозрения. Он, фактически, слеп, ранен и безоружен, находится на чужой территории, вероятно, в заложниках, за пределами — открытый космос. Дома его никто не потеряет, на Базе подозрительно долгое отсутствие тоже заметят нескоро, ведь Герой решил быстренько сбегать к семье на Землю, устроить родителям сюрприз, его никто не кинется, искать не будут. 

Ситуация ужасная. И даже его выработанная годами привычка мыслить позитивно и искать выход из любого положения сейчас ничем не помогает. 

— Не волнуйся, ты не в заложниках, вылечишься — отправлю на Землю, нет никакого смысла держать тебя здесь дольше необходимого или лишать жизни, — у Злодея вроде нет способностей к чтению мыслей, точнее, никогда не наблюдалось. И пусть в его слова очень хочется поверить, Герой не может позволить себе потерять бдительность. — И твоё зрение восстановится. Можешь мне не верить, но сбежать все равно не выйдет. 

Так не хочется признавать, что он прав. 

Они оба молчат, но Злодею, видимо, эта нарушаемая медицинскими аппаратами тишина быстро надоела. 

— До завтра, — говорит он, исчезая за закрытыми дверями. 

Завтра они снова видятся (если так можно сказать, учитывая временную слепоту Героя), но ненадолго. Последующие несколько дней проходят странно. С одной стороны, от невозможности что-то сделать и тягостных мыслей кажется, что время остановилось, с другой же, люди на корабле почему-то пытаются сделать пребывание здесь максимально комфортным. В палате работает радио, играют песни с Земли, иногда даже любимые, кормят вкусно и часто, хотя первые пару дней Герой отказывался есть, справедливо полагая, что ему могли подлить яд в еду, но в конце концов, измучившись от голода, понял, что если капельницы его не убили, то подливать яд в пищу смысла нет. 

— Ваше зрение полностью восстановлено, поздравляю, — один из врачей помогает ему снять повязку. С непривычки становится больно. Но боль эта — признак вернувшейся чувствительности, возможности воспринимать мир на полную, видеть свет и всё-всё, что есть во вселенной. Сейчас боль — признак невероятного счастья, только глаза болят все меньше, а сердце радуется все больше. 

Как только глаза полностью привыкли к свету, никакого персонала в палате уже не было, только Герой сидит на больничной койке — надо же, совсем как на Земле! — да Злодей стоит рядом с ним. 

Удивительное дело, без своего злодейского прикида он выглядит обычным подростком, переодеть в повседневную одежду — и не отличишь от рядового старшеклассника. «Уютная даже внешность какая-то,» — думает Герой и тут же себя одергивает. Не хватало ещё к врагу хорошие эмоции испытывать! 

Но и Герой, если подумать, без своего супергеройского костюмчика — самый обычный человек. Даже волосы натурального цвета, а не как обычно в манге у главных героев бывает. 

— Скоро вернешься домой. Ты же рад? 

— Да, но… Я до сих не понимаю. Зачем всё это надо было?

— Что всё?

— Спасать меня, потом лечить. Мы же вроде злейшие враги, верно? Моя смерть была бы тебе выгодна. 

— Да… не совсем. Это было бы нечестно и ужасно скучно.

«Он всегда так старается нести справедливость, было бы грустно, если бы Герой погиб в такой обычной ситуации, как авария.  
Было бы подло убить его, безоружного, слепого и травмированного.»

Если бы Злодей сейчас начал откровенничать, было бы ужасно глупо, но именно это он и сделал. 

— К тому же, мне хоть и не нравится сражаться с тобой, это единственный способ не сражаться с целым миром.

— Но разве ты не пытаешься убить меня? — лицо Героя вытянулось от удивления.

— Нет. 

— Тогда в чем причина? Почему ты постоянно нападаешь на нас и нарушаешь общественный порядок? 

— Ну, — лицо Злодея приняло очень угрюмое выражение, словно он подумал о чем-то очень неприятном, — это такая давняя, видно, традиция у моей семьи — хотеть захватить мир, но ни у моей матери, ни у бабушки, ни у кого из предков не получилось, — Герой внимательно слушает, будто ему интересно. Хотя, “будто” только потому, что он пока сам признавать не хочет, что история этого уже такого обычного паренька ему любопытна. — Вот все надежды и пали на меня, брат-то обычную, мирную профессию выбрал. А мне, на самом деле, больше хочется исчезнуть, чем мир захватить. 

Не интересует мировое господство, значит? 

— Знаешь, последняя фраза прозвучала грустнее всего. Не расскажешь почему? 

— Твой корабль уже починили, лети давай. Но в следующий раз, если он будет, было бы можно. 

— Так пусть будет! Как тебя зовут? Нормальное, человеческое имя, я имею в виду. Давай встретимся на Земле и поговорим!

— Мидори. Такамине Мидори. 

— Хорошо! Морисава Чиаки! И теперь я рад знакомству. 

— Тоже… наверное…

Звуковой сигнал оповещает о том, что приготовления к полету окончены. Герой может покидать чужой корабль и отправляться домой.

Он бегло прощается, одевается в надлежащую форму и клянется самому себе обязательно встретиться.

Увидеться как обычные люди, не как Герой и Злодей, потому что как человек Мидори ему даже нравится.

Идти на мирную встречу с противником опасно и рискованно, но почему-то оба уверены, что это -- не ловушка. 

Почему-то сейчас им хочется поверить друг другу вновь.

**Author's Note:**

> Новая пятерка Чиаки и злодейская четверка Мидори вышли почти в одно время, и мне резко пришла на ум эта идея.  
Если вам понравилась эта работа, убедительно прошу поставить кудос. Также я буду очень рада отзывам.


End file.
